One Fine Monday
by Xabelle
Summary: Neville Longbottom plays a prank on Draco Malfoy. Oneshot. Short short. Humour.


**Summary: **Neville Longbottom plays a prank on Draco Malfoy. Oneshot. Short short. Humour.

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter universe is not of my own design. I am merely borrowing it, and I assure you, no money is being made out of this.

* * *

**One Fine Monday**

It was a fine day that Monday. The weather conditions were _just right_ for doing outdoorsy activities such as playing Quidditch, exploring the grounds, or even simply lounging about by the lake, waiting to get a glimpse of the Giant Squid. Unfortunately, though, for the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, they were to be stuck in the stuffy dungeons serving double Potions with Professor Snape.

It was a typical Potions class so far – nerve-wracking for some, enjoyable for others. For the first fifteen minutes, the sounds in the room consisted mostly of knives slicing through ingredients, pestles pounding on mortars, partially-done solutions bubbling in their cauldrons, and of course, the occasional explosion from the Gryffindors'–specifically Neville Longbottom's–general direction. Meanwhile, Professor Snape's facial expressions were still limited to a scowl, a sneer, and a condescending stare as he made his rounds. Indeed for a while, all was right with the world.

And then… a snivel.

All student activity ceased for a full two seconds as each one tried to make sure that they _did_ hear a snivel, but when everyone remained silent, they went back to their potion-making once more. Not more than five seconds later, however, the sniveling came again, and it was louder this time. Almost all of the students stopped what they were doing outright and openly looked around the room. Only one wasn't doing so: a certain Slytherin who was determinedly slicing an already mutilated bulbous root (a sort of onion-shaped magical plant) and ignoring the obvious stares at his back. He sniveled again, and was about to snivel for the nth time when Professor Snape slammed his hand on the student's desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, do tell us exactly _what_ is going on with you?" he demanded in a low voice.

In between snivels, Draco Malfoy managed to say, "I don't know, sir. My eyes just started stinging, and then I couldn't help it. I just… I just felt like _crying_!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You _felt_ like _crying_, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir. It's Potter, sir, I just know it! He must have hexed me going into the room!"

Snape looked coolly from Draco's desk, to the direction of the Gryffindors, and back again. He picked up Draco's bulbous root and examined it closely.

"Either you have been hexed, Mr. Malfoy, or somebody has played a prank on you," he drawled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a normal and, as yet, uneventful day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Neville Longbottom made the mistake of running into Draco Malfoy, knocking his potions materials to the floor in the process.

Draco gave an impressive sneer and said in a disdainful tone, "Pick up my things, you bloody nitwit."

Neville quickly dropped to the floor and began gathering Malfoy's scattered equipment and stock ingredients. With shaking hands and sweaty palms, he returned the stuff to Malfoy and pressed his own back to the wall in order to give Draco and his posse enough room to pass.

Just as the Slytherins disappeared into the Potions classroom, Harry, Ron and Hermione rounded the corner and walked by Neville.

"Damn," Harry muttered as he examined his ingredients, "I'm missing an ingredient."

"Which one?" Neville asked curiously as he fell into step with the trio.

"The bulbous root," Harry said, his expression already turning sulky.

"Ah, no problem. Here's an extra," Neville said, handing him a whole bulbous root.

Ron gaped at Neville. Hermione just looked at him quizzically and asked, "Why are you carrying an extra?"

Neville's face turned red. His leaned in and whispered nervously, "You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "Is it because you think Snape might give you extra work?"

He shook his head. "No. The bulbous root belongs to Malfoy, actually. I got it from him."

"You _stole_ from _Malfoy_?" Ron asked dubiously.

Neville just chuckled. "Let's just say he doesn't know the difference between a bulbous root and a garden variety onion."

A grin slowly spread across Harry's face.

"Brilliant."

* * *

_A/N: In case you haven't figured it out, the scenes in this fic are in reverse order. __This was entered in a "reverse" fic challenge at hogwarts elite. It didn't place (which is fine by me because the other fics were awesome). All kinds of reviews are welcome. Flames not included. Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
